creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FreddyKrueger12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Freddy 1.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 14:47, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Helpful hints You can use this template to link a story as opposed to copt/pasting the url. Story Title It makes it a bit cleaner and easier to read. (See your user page for reference.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:11, April 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Gwen Thomas or Irene Yes, both these characters are still very much alive and getting into more adventures. Here's the prequel/sequel to the first story you read> The Grey Man --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 16:56, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for taking a look :) Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 15:49, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Other People's User Pages Please do not edit other people's user pages, even if you're just fixing grammar/typos. If you spot an error, let the user know via their user page. As this is vandalism, if it happens again I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:28, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Making pointless/bad edits just to earn badges is actually pointsgaming and, as such, is against our rules. If you do so again, I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:28, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Rat Picture No, I'm not mad at the new picture addition to My Mom's Weird Dream story. I found it rather cool actually, I was looking for a good rat picture a while back when I did this story, but sadly, there wasn't a good selection of scary enough rodents. So thank you for your choice. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:07, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:35, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. Additionally, do not post stories to your blog, it is not where they should go. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:47, July 19, 2015 (UTC)